


Undesirable desires

by Lucii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii/pseuds/Lucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't a demon but Sam wanted you. In a few different ways. One of them being a knife to your throat and yet... You wanted him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undesirable desires

The feel of hot breath on your neck.

The feel of taunt muscles against your body.

The feel of cool metal pressed gently against your throat.

It was driving you crazy.

Sam had appeared almost like a phantom with a “do you trust me?”

You had replied with a certain yes because of course you trusted him. He’d be the line between life and death for you on more than one occasion. This wasn’t exactly what you had expected. You knew about Sam’s addiction and his meant to be off it symptoms and yet, here you were. The knife was held causally, almost mocking you. He moved your hair behind your ear and began to gently kiss underneath it, making his way down your neck, stopping to suck and nip in some places, the knife never moving. Your breathing had become that aroused type of breathing. His soft mouth reached your collarbone where he gently bit. This was the first moan that left your mouth. The first moan that encouraged him. Sam gently moved the knife down, the blade pressing slightly so you could feel it but not so much that it would hurt. Sam, it would seem, was an expert at this type of thing. The knife reached your collarbone where he promptly moved his head, leaving a tingling wetness and replaced it with the sharp sting of the knife, now pressing harder. Hard enough to mark. He traced it across your collarbone- outlining it. His eyes focused on his artwork. You dare not to move, yet you could see your chest rapidly moving up and down with each heavy breath. This didn’t seem to bother him. After a century of almost complete stillness, he moved the knife away and looked at you, studying your face for a reaction. You couldn’t think of an appropriate one to give. “Kiss me.”

He forced his mouth onto yours, kissing hard. You kissed equally as hard back and soon you were on the bed, neither of you quite sure of how it happened. But then, Sam was there, pulling at your hair, dragging you back down to reality. He pulled away, both of his knees on either side of you. “Open” he said, making the commanding word sound more gentle. More Sam. You did as you were told, unsure why really. Maybe it was because certain events leading to this point had caused a certain something to happen in your panties. He placed the handle of the knife in your mouth and you automatically bit down so it wouldn’t fall. Sam’s fingers went to work unbuttoning your blouse and moving each part to the side. You could feel him pressing against your leg. Your breathing increased. Slowly, he took the knife back and surveyed your body. His hungry eyes admiring your breasts and stomach. This should have made your mouth dry in fright but it was quite the opposite. He leant forward and placed the knife above your right breast and cut down, this time hard enough to draw blood and hard enough to make you gasp in pain and pleasure…? He moved his mouth down and oh god… He sucked the wound, lapping the blood up. He pulled the knife and straight through the middle of the bra. Too busy to care. Too focused on Sam’s tongue on your breast. He moved his mouth to your nipple and sucked gently. You squirmed slightly as he flicked his tongue over it and then he bit down, you moaned loudly, hands grasping for hair, for something… His mouth moved to the other breast, sucking and licking and biting as your panties became increasingly wetter. And then his mouth was gone.

You whimpered, yes, whimpered. You, the strong independent hunter actually whimpered at the hands of Sam Winchester. He looked down at you, smiling his dorky smile but holding the knife to your skin. “Do you still trust me?” He asks, head slightly tilted like a puppy dog.

“I trust you with my life.”

“Good.”

 He presses the knife between your breasts and drags it down your stomach, leaving a small trickle of blood. Instantly, his mouth is there, licking and smearing the blood all over his mouth and all over you. He teasingly dragged the knife along the waistband of your jeans and your hips moved. He knew how to tease. Your panties were soaked.

He tugged at your jeans and you lifted your butt to help wiggle out of them. Teasing you seemed to be his favourite game as he ran his nails down your thighs. More marks. He placed a finger against your panties and ran it downwards, ever so gently. “My, my my… somebodies wet…” Sam Fucking Winchester, the biggest tease of the year. He rubbed his finger up and down your panties a few more times, your lady parts tingling and wet. Sam slipped your panties to the side and rubbed down once more before inserting a finger. You gasped and moaned loudly, this was wonderful… intense pleasure… His finger was deep inside of you, reaching that spot of ultimate pleasure… You couldn’t think… Was that two fingers…? Whatever he just did was right… This was… Heaven…? Whatever it was, it was the most…

“Sammy!!”

Your eyes snapped open, Sam removed his fingers, still glistening. He grabbed the knife, shoved it in the bedside draw. “Get dressed.” You didn’t want to. No. Dean… Why…? Sam stood up and turned to you, sucking his fingers which made you whimper yet again. The door swung open, “so, Sam, I know what we’re dealing with… Oh. Am I interrupting something?”

“No at all” Sam replied with ease.

“Dude! Is that blood?!”

Sam shut the door.


End file.
